Fight Night Negotiations
by Higurazel
Summary: Toonshipping (Pegasus X Seto Kaiba) A short piece, mostly exploring dialogue between two characters that share a vast amount of similarities and differences. To get Duel Monsters to take the world by storm once again, Pegasus J. Crawford sets up negotiations with Seto Kaiba to use KaibaCorp's hologram technology...


"From a technological standpoint, I'd say it's very impressive." Pegasus said, sitting back and folding his arms. "But then, I'd expect nothing less from KaibaCorp."

"Flattery is not confirmation Mr. Crawford," Kaiba was having difficulty getting comfortable in his own seat, the whole scenario disagreeable to him. Once he was back at home, things would be much more simple. There would be far fewer hoops to jump through. "I can only assume that you asked me hear so that you could make a business proposition."

"It couldn't be that I wanted to take in an evening of entertainment with a like-minded visionary?"

"If it were, I would hope you would tell me now so that I could take my leave of you and stop wasting any more time."

"Oh…" Pegasus sounded genuinely hurt, although _genuine_ was not a word Kaiba easily applied to the older man. "Fine then, we'll get down to business. I must say I was hoping for much more fun negotiations Kaiba-boy."

Kaiba tried not to let his dissatisfaction show. Any weakness shown now would only hurt his position in this business deal. And with a potential partner as infamously unpredictable as Pegasus J. Crawford, he needed every advantage he could get. A suited aide seemed to materialise from nowhere, placing a tray of glasses and bottled drinks down on the table between the two men. Kaiba looked out over the balcony, at the scene below – Two grown men beating the life out of one another in the ring, while hundreds of onlookers cheered and booed like a crazed mob.

"It's important to enjoy yourself when doing business, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus purred as he poured out a glass of wine. "Once you forget that, work loses all its meaning."

"This isn't you getting to the point," Kaiba pointed out sharply. Pegasus sighed, giving the wine glass a melodramatic swirl.

"Very well, I want to negotiate a deal between Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp to provide a new dimension to our gaming license. I hope you're still interested in the world of Duel Monsters."

"I'm surprised you've come to an arms manufacturer to help you sell a card game." Kaiba said, keeping his eyes fixed on the boxing match.

"Ah, but that's not your arena anymore, is it?" Pegasus chuckled, "I hear that you've closed a number of the old arms factories, and repurposed the others. Words on the breeze are that you've been looking into hologram technology."

"Not sure how much stock you should take in that breeze." Kaiba stated, his face the picture of calm as below, one fighter hammered the other into a corner. "Although I suppose I wouldn't have put corporate espionage beyond you, Pegasus."

"Espionage? My, my, what a dramatic way to put it." Pegasus gasped, "Why not think of it simply that I've been keeping an eye on your development? After all, promising young duellist becomes promising young entrepreneur. That sort of thing calls out for attention. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Only in people that have nothing better to occupy their attention with."

Below, the round had ended, and both fighters had been led back to their corners. One, in red trunks was barely able to keep to his feet. The other, in blue, had a swagger about him that suggested a proven track record of wins, he knew it was now only a matter of seconds before victory was his.

"So, why holograms?" Kaiba eventually asked, turning to Pegasus. The silver-haired man was looking right back, evidently having started watching his reactions at some point during the discussions. The harsh light of the arena caught slightly on a golden edge behind his long hair, an ornamental eye watching his every move. Cold. Ancient. Dead.

"You don't see the appeal of watching monsters battle it out while you destroy the opposition?" Pegasus asked, lips pulling into an almost sadistic smile. "I must say, the thought of that makes me excited about the possibilities of Duel Monsters."

"So, it's to give life to your inventions."

"My, that's awfully poetic for you, Kaiba-boy."

"Don't you get enough of that sort of thing watching your cartoons?"

Pegasus erupted into laughter. Not the sly chuckle from before, but a full-throated roar of true, genuine laughter. Kaiba was almost a little worried, but kept up what he hoped was a perfect poker face.

"Did I say something funny?" He asked, waiting for Pegasus to catch his breath.

"No… No. It's just, a boy of your age, chastising a man of my age for watching cartoons." Pegasus put his drink down in preparations of another possible laughing fit. "Grown up far before your time, dear boy."

"Well, try it sometime." Kaiba replied, "You may find you enjoy it."

"Yes, because you're clearly the picture of _joie de vivre_."

"Are you going to make me an offer or not?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes, his sport ruined. Reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket, he pulled out an envelope, passing it across to Kaiba.

"I think it's a fair offer. And I would know, I'm a very fair man." He winked as Kaiba opened the envelope and read the proposal inside. Silence passed between the two for a minute or so. Below, the crowd had become a chaotic mass of shouts as the fight turned. The fighter in the red trunks had thrown his all into this last round, hammering away at his opponents head, knocking him lifelessly to the floor. The count to ten was practically a formality. Arms were raised, the ring was invaded by medical staff and coaches, betting slips were torn.

"We'll see." Kaiba muttered, as he folded the paper into his own pocket. Getting up from his chair, he exited the box, without saying a word of goodbye to his host.

A few moments later, the same suited aide returned, passing another envelope into Pegasus' waiting palm.

"Your winnings sir. A hell of a fight"

"Very good, thank you." Pegasus smiled, "And yes, it was wasn't it? A hell of a fight indeed…"


End file.
